Honestly
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Chris has been constantly running from his brother. His brother who destroyed the world and his brother who wanted him to rule by his side. Chris just didn't realize that when Wyatt meant by his side, he meant as his lover. Warning: INCEST
1. Desire

**A/N: New story idea. =)**

**Summary: Chris has been constantly running from his brother. His brother who destroyed the world and his brother who wanted him to rule by his side. Chris just didn't realize that when Wyatt meant by his side, he meant as his lover.**

**Warnings: Incest/Swearing/Violence/Gore/Sex/and other naughty naughty things**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed cause it's much much too awesome for me to have.**

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK! :D)**_

"Honestly, this is starting to get old," Wyatt sighed in irritation. He turned his icy blue eyes towards the angry hazel ones that stood a mere six feet away from him. It might as well been the other side of the world since those six feet contained their barriers of separate ideas. Ideas that were too opinioned they may as well have been their own political parties.

"Yeah, it is," Chris replied his stiffness never leaving him. His senses were stuck on hyperawareness even though he absolutely hated when they were. But I guess survival comes before discomfort. He could feel the rising pressure and magic in the air, as well as their own individual tension. Chris knew Wyatt didn't bring any demons with him; he had no need for them when he dealt with matters personally. Wyatt always followed Chris; he never sent demons after him. That was the only remaining constant in their relationship.

"Chris," Wyatt whispered taking Chris back a bit at the tone of his voice but the brunette kept his same angry facial expression as before, "Why don't we just stop this, just… just come back to me."

Laughter rumbled in his chest as he tried to hold it back but unfortunately it broke free. It was hollow and harsh and it hurt Chris with each one sound that escaped his lips. Nothing was funny, nothing ever was anymore. Chris noticed Wyatt's eyes narrow into slits at Chris' reaction and before he knew it Wyatt had shoved him back against the brick wall of the alley they stood in. His head and back slamming against the wall cut off his oxygen supply for a second and ceased his laughing. Holding back the groan that threatened to escape his lips, he turned amusedly towards his seething brother.

"What is so _fucking_ funny," Wyatt spat, his eyes beginning to turn black. Chris' amusement left his face at the sight of it. It reminded him just how lost his brother was and just made him more determined to save him. He never wanted to see those eyes again.

"You trying to be genuine, it's absolutely hilarious," Chris deadpanned, all laughter gone from before. His answer seemed out of place with the amusement from before lost but Wyatt understood that expression perfectly and smirked despite himself.

He loosened his grip on his younger brother, "Just because I'm the source of all evil doesn't mean I can't be genuine."

"No, it just came in the handbook of being the world's biggest fucker," Chris retorted, gaining back some of his playfulness.

Chris was slightly shock at his brother's response. Wyatt chuckled… _chuckled_.

He didn't strangle Chris, he didn't throw him across the alleyway, he didn't break any of his bones and he didn't threaten to kill Chris as per usual. This wasn't the Wyatt Chris had come to know in the past 2 years, this was the old Wyatt. The Wyatt that used to teach him how to make a double play for baseball, the Wyatt that orbed him all over the world at a moment's notice and the Wyatt that he was so desperately trying to bring back. It hurt, it hurt to think about those times. Chris preferred the Wyatt that tortured him till the world of darkness became his only world. The source pretending to be _his _Wyatt just filled him with pain, the kind of pain he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Well I guess the previous world's biggest fucker forgot to hand it down to me," Wyatt retorted, his eyes returning to his normal icy blues.

Wyatt released Chris completely and took a step back. Chris stared hard at his brother. There was something different about him.

"What do you want Wyatt," Chris finally asked, tensing up again.

Wyatt smiled softly and took a step closer to Chris. Taken aback, Chris backed up against the wall in alarm but Wyatt merely moved closer so that their chests were pressed against one another's. Chris's eyes widened in shock and before he could question Wyatt's actions Wyatt closed the gap between them by pressing his lips to Chris's. The brunette's body stiffened as Wyatt wrapped his hands around Chris's waist and pulled him right up against him to deepen the kiss. Wyatt cuffed Chris's ass and that knocked the brunette out of his stupor as he violently shoved the blond away from him.

Chris wiped frantically at his mouth whilst puffing for air. Wyatt stood smirking as his eyes roamed over Chris's disheveled state.

"I want you," Wyatt stated and Chris noticed that the different thing about Wyatt was that his eyes looked hungry. Hungry for him.

Chris hid his shock at the sentiment and replied with the only thing that he could think of, "Fuck you."

Wyatt grinned, "Oh… we'll see."

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK! :D)**_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my prolog. Next chapter will be up whenever. =)**


	2. Horror Movies

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't expect so many from that really really short prolog haha. Well here's the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not owned by me because if it was, it'd be really fucked up.**

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK! :D)**_

Chris had never been one for forwardness. He believed that being subtle was far more effective than being blunt. Wyatt believed just the opposite. He always got straight to the point, never one for beating around the bush. He was very impatient, even when waiting for someone to answer his questions that seemed to come out of nowhere. This is where they always butted heads.

Chris was always the calculating type. The one who thought about his answers before he gave them. Wyatt was the react first and think later type. He never paused to consider his actions, he just did them and dealt with the consequences later with a cool head no matter how severe they were. He believed that everything could be fixed while Chris believed that some things could never be fixed no matter how hard you tried.

His brother and him were complete and total opposites but that was probably why they worked so well together. They used each other's strong points to their own advantages and it always worked out for the best. They trusted each other more than anyone else so when Wyatt became the new source he was so sure that Chris would join him instantly. When Chris didn't, it shook his world. Chris would never admit to Wyatt or anyone else that it had been the single hardest decision in his life to make. He could still remember the exact conversation as much as he would like to forget it.

_Chris sat on the couch in the living room, a bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He reached for it subconsciously as his wide eyes remained glued to the television in front of him. He picked up one of the popcorns, popped it into his mouth and chewed mechanically. He was watching an old horror movie about some teenagers that went to a cabin for the weekend and ended up disturbing some old burial ground and now all the girls were possessed by insane spirits. It was a really old horror movie, made in the 70's or so, but it still sent shivers up Chris' spine. The effects were amazing for that time and the actors were phenomenal. He jumped slightly when the boy turned around to find his possessed girlfriend sitting on the ground in front of him laughing hysterically. Her eyes were rolled back inside her head as she continued laughing even after being smacked across the face multiple times by her boyfriend. _

_ Chris screamed, as a figure appeared in front of him in a sudden swirl of blue and white orbs. The popcorn bowl fell off his lap and littered the carpet. Chris' heart started beating again as he realized it was just his older brother._

_ "Why the hell did you scream." Wyatt questioned, confusion written all over his face._

_ Chris glared, "Because I'm watching that and you came out of fucking no where so you startled me."_

_ Wyatt glanced at the TV and grinned at Chris. "I thought you hated scary movies."_

_ Chris didn't answer as he reached for the remote to turn the TV off. "I do but you kept telling me I needed to get over it so I decided to watch one and now I'm scarred for life you prick." Chris bent down to pick up all the popcorn he spilt._

_ Wyatt noticing his brother's actions simply waved his hand and orbed the popcorn bowl back onto the coffee table with all the pieces of popcorn inside of it._

_ "Hey, personal gain," Chris reprimanded, giving his brother a disapproving look but Wyatt simply rolled his eyes and took a seat besides Chris on the couch._

_ Chris sat back down at the couch and reached for the remote again but Wyatt caught his arm. Raising an eyebrow he turned back to look at his older brother. Wyatt was smiling wild and practically bouncing in his seat from his excitement. _

_ Chris held back his laughter at his brother's childlike actions as he inquired, "What are you so happy about?"_

_ "I have something to tell you… but I need you to keep an open mind, alright? I've worked really hard for this," Wyatt said seriously but still managed to grin from joy._

_ "Alright, what is it?"_

"_I'm the new source."_

_ Chris smiled blankly. Wyatt looked at his little brother in concern but realized that Chris was trying to process what he had just heard. Even though he was never the patient type he realized he needed to give Chris a moment here._

_ Chris' mind stopped working at his brothers' confession and such a blunt one at that. Nothing to even build up to it, just said it as if he were talking about the fucking weather. Well at least the weatherman knew how to tell people to prepare for a bad storm; Wyatt didn't even give him time to prepare himself. How was he supposed to respond to something like that?_

_ "I think I'm gonna hurl," Chris paled and he shot up for the couch and practically ran to the kitchen. Wyatt, not entirely surprised by the reaction trailed after Chris. He walked into the kitchen as Chris was grabbing a glass from the cupboard and rushing to the sink to fill it with water. He waited while Chris shakily downed the glass and set the empty glass back on the counter. _

_ Wyatt noticed his brother turning paler by the second. He cautiously walked closer to Chris but the brunette didn't even seem to notice him as Wyatt led Chris to a seat. Wyatt could hear Chris start to hyperventilate a bit so he said to him in a soothing tone, "Take deep slow breathes."_

_ Chris obeyed and when he finally calmed himself down he turned to look at his older brother who returned the look, one filled with love and concern. How could this boy be the new source?_

_ "Please tell me you're joking," Chris whispered, mostly to himself but Wyatt thought he was talking to him._

_ "Why would I joke about something like this?"_

"_To see me freak out," Chris half-laughed but it was forced and died as quickly as it came. Wyatt smiled softly and ran his hand through Chris' hair in a soothing manner._

_ Chris relaxed a little more at his brother's touch as he thought calmly about the situation. Wyatt must have had a good reason for wanting to be the source and his orbs were still white and blue so he couldn't be evil. It wasn't possible, maybe it was some elaborate scheme to gain the demon's trust and then find a way to kill them all or make them kill each other. It all had to be a plan for the greater good, it had to._

_ "Why?" Chris asked, hope flitting into his tone as he turned to stare at Wyatt's icy blue eyes. _

_ Wyatt realized that his answer would determine whether or not Chris would agree with him on the matter. Wyatt knew that the real answer would cause a fight between the two but… he couldn't lie to Chris. If his brother was ever going to join him then he needed to be truthful._

_ "If I control the underworld then demons will never harm us again. We'll finally be safe and we won't have to live in fear of one of them getting us."_

_ "B-but, you're gonna kill them all or set them on each other, right?" Chris quivered, needing hope. Needing something to hold onto that his brother hadn't gone off the deep end. Chris couldn't handle it; he couldn't handle losing the only sane thing he had left in his life._

_ Wyatt sighed with regret, as he answered, "No."_

_Without warning Chris let tears leak from his eyes and trail down his face and pulled Wyatt closer to him. Wyatt, understanding his brother, held Chris to his chest and rubbed his back comfortingly as the brunette sobbed. He knew once the brunette got control of himself then he would push Wyatt away, curse at him and possibly fight him but for now Wyatt needed to play the part of the big brother and comfort the only person in the world he loved._

_ Chris cried for his brother but not only him. He cried for his dead mother, his dead father and his empty life that had started the moment he had looked into his mother's eyes and saw no life within them. He cried for everything he lost and everything he was going to lose and he cried for the decision he would have to make soon. The decision that no matter what he chose would ruin him forever. The decision his brother had thrust upon him with no warning and no way to prepare for. And to think all he was going to do tonight was conquer his irrational fear of horror movies, now he would have to conquer his very rational fear of losing everything._

Chris had blocked out the rest of that conversation from his mind. Whenever he thought about the day Wyatt took everything from him he would get as far as that point and the rest was a giant blank. His mind didn't want him to remember the mental trauma Wyatt had caused after that point and he was glad his mind let him forget. It was something neither him nor Wyatt wanted to remember.

Ever since then bluntness had never been something Chris dealt with well. His grudge of it had even lost him a friend but it wasn't something that was going away anytime soon. So when Wyatt had told him that he wanted him (in the very inappropriate and disgusting way) of course he would reply with the typical, "Fuck you."

Now that it was out in the open though it kind of made sense. Wyatt had always been close to him even after he turned. Chris always wrote off his closeness as a deep bond between two brothers but now that he knew Wyatt wanted him _that _way it brought things into perspective. Like how when Chris first started dating Stephanie that Wyatt had an almost violent dislike of her. He was such a jackass to her that she ended up breaking up with Chris because of Wyatt. How Wyatt had never stayed with a girl for more than two weeks and always broke it off because "he got bored".

Chris turned to face his brother and said the first smartass comment that came to him; "You know that gay incest is probably your biggest sin yet."

Wyatt 's eyes narrowed to slits for a split second before they returned to normal and he chuckled in amusement. "You mean _our_ biggest sin."

Chris froze… wait, what?

"I never agreed to anything, that's fucking disgusting," Chris snapped, disgust written all over his face.

Wyatt was upon him in a second, taking Chris by surprise, leaning down to capture Chris is a gentle kiss that left the brunette breathless for air. When Wyatt pulled back he smirked at the blush spreading across Chris' cheeks.

"Now tell me, was that _disgusting_?" Wyatt mocked, watching Chris in amusement as his little brother growled in embarrassment.

When Chris didn't answer Wyatt continued, "It's time you stopped fighting it Chris and just come back with me. I can give you everything if you will just be with me."

Chris blinked at Wyatt's offer before laughing. "Are you fucking serious? You think I'll just go with you because you're a good kisser?" Chris continued to laugh as he quickly ducked out of Wyatt's grip and started sprinting down the alleyway.

Wyatt growled in frustration, as he flamed in front of Chris, glad he had put the no orbing spell over the alleyway before he came. Chris yelped as he ran right into the brothers' arms. Wyatt tightened his grip around Chris and quickly flamed them out of the alleyway before Chris could react to the sudden entrapment.

Chris closed his eyes as Wyatt flamed them somewhere and kept them closed until his dizzy spell ceased. He hated flaming; it always took him a while to recover afterwards. Wyatt noticing his brothers closed eyes, picked him up bridal style and brought him over to the bed. He set him down gently on it and said, "We're here Chris, you can open your eyes."

Chris complied and slowly sat up on the bed, shaking his head slightly to get rid of his dizziness. He looked around the extravagant room and when he realized he didn't recognize the place he immediately tried to orb out and much to his dismay (but not surprise) he couldn't orb.

"Where am I?" Chris asked, some fear showing through.

Wyatt smiled gently and reached down to push back a stray hair on Chris' face.

"You're home."

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK! :D)**_

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed! =)**

**Thanks for reading! Next update will be whenever.**


	3. How Could You?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had a lot of tests and whatnot these past couple of weeks. ^^;**

**Oh and to clarify, Wyatt is 19 and Chris is 17 (almost 18).**

**Disclaimer: I no owny Charmed.**

_**(I BREAK PAGES ;} )**_

_Chris sat at the kitchen counter, twirling his spoon absentmindedly through his soggy cereal. He kept his eyes on the bowl and kept his gaze averted from the rest of the kitchen. He didn't want to look up at the empty kitchen. He didn't want to see no food cooking on the stove or no potions being brewed on the table. He didn't want to not see his mother's warm smile. He just didn't want to see how fucking lost he was without her. _

_ He heard soft footsteps approaching the counter but he didn't bother to raise his head to see who it was. He knew who it was._

_ "Morning Chris," Wyatt said sleepily, moving about the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Chris didn't reply. Chris never replied. He hadn't spoken the day since his mother's death, not even to his own brother. Leo had even sent him to see a therapist but after paying nearly a thousand dollars for sessions that resulted in nothing Leo told him he didn't have to go anymore. Chris didn't care either way because he didn't talk. He didn't talk to the therapist and he didn't talk to Leo so it really didn't matter whom he was with._

_ Wyatt cast a glance over his shoulder, not remotely surprised to find his brother had not even bothered to look up from his bowl._

_ "Do you want me to make you anything to eat seeing how you wasted another box of cereal?" Wyatt asked, standing at the other side of table with an eyebrow raised waiting for an answer._

_ Chris didn't look up from the bowl and continued to twirl his spoon through his cereal. Wyatt sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his messy bed-head hair. _

_ "Look you don't need to say anything just give me a nod if you want to eat something," Wyatt snapped a bit, knowing that it was the only thing that actually got a response from Chris._

_ The brunette raised his head slightly at his brother's words and shook his head. Wyatt nodded and set about the kitchen making his own breakfast. Just because one brother wouldn't eat doesn't mean the other one wouldn't. _

_ Chris watched his brother make himself breakfast and the sudden urge to leave took hold of him. He didn't want to be in the same room with him anymore. Chris stood up to leave and the room spun in front of him. He felt his knees go weak and without thinking he called out for his brother, "Wyatt."_

_ Wyatt barely heard his brother. He didn't believe it; his mind was probably playing tricks on him like it had been doing for a while now. But he couldn't help the hope that filled him when he turned around to his brother, expectance adorning his features. His face dropped at the sight of his pale and shaking brother._

_ "Chris!" He ran over to steady the boy who collapsed into his arms. Chris leaned his head against Wyatt's chest and breathed in gasps. Wyatt quickly scooped Chris into his arms and orbed them to Chris's bedroom. Once there he set Chris down gently on his bed and tried healing him immediately. The familiar glow set his fingers alight and he pushed them against his brother's chest. Minutes passed and Chris remained the same; pale, shaky and looking ready to vomit at any moment._

_ "It's not working," Wyatt spoke in a disbelieving tone. How could it not work? His healing had never failed him before and now when he needed it most it wasn't working. _

_ "Of course not," Chris answered his unspoken question. Wyatt's head snapped to stare into his brother's almost mocking green eyes. Chris was laughing at him._

_ Wyatt had no time to be angry with Chris for attempting to heal him; he only had time to be concerned for his younger brother. "Why won't it work?" He questioned Chris but the brunette merely smiled at his older brother. The smile sent chills up Wyatt's spine._

_ "I swear to fucking God Chris if you don't tell me then I'll-"_

"_You'll what?" Chris wheezed but he might as well have been shouting. Silenced followed except for Chris's consistent wheezing and coughing. Wyatt sat there looking at his younger brother and could not believe he never noticed it before._

_ "You're trying to kill yourself," Wyatt said._

_Chris looked at Wyatt straight in the eye with no denial or acceptance of the statement revealing itself but even with Chris's emotionless mask he knew that his brother had already figured him out. Still he couldn't help but try and throw Wyatt off his trail._

_ "Come on, who tries to kill himself this way?"_

"_Someone who doesn't want me to notice… I just thought you were depressed, I didn't know you would go this far," Wyatt mumbled to himself, completely out of it._

_ Chris let his brother ramble to himself in favor of closing his eyes in order to stop the room from spinning. His limbs ached and he was sure that his stomach was starting to eat itself. _

_ Wyatt's voice startled Chris out of his thoughts, "How could you do this to me?"_

_ Chris opened his eyes and was shocked. Wyatt had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Chris had never seen his brother cry, not even when they were younger. He knew that Wyatt had cried at times but he never did in front of Chris and Chris was glad. He couldn't stand people crying, especially those he was close to._

_ Chris swallowed his guilt and said the only, truly honest thing he had ever said in his entire life, "Because for once I had to do something for myself."_

Chris paced around the mansion with Wyatt silently trailing behind him. Chris had already checked all the windows and doors, even though he knew they wouldn't work in the first place. He had tried saying some teleportation spells but he found that his voice was lost just before he could mutter the last line. He tried everything he could think of, hell he had even thrown his shoe through one of the windows but before he could even try and climb through the hole it fixed itself instantaneously.

Wyatt had watched everything in amusement and even chuckled at the shoe attempt. He loved watching Chris trying to escape. He liked to see Chris determined to prove him wrong and he loved the look of defeat that entered Chris's eyes when he realized there was no escape and sooner or later Chris would realize that he was destined to be with him.

"So how am I supposed to get any fresh air if I can't even open a window?" Chris asked, annoyance lacing his voice. Wyatt smirked and with a small wave of his finger all the windows in the house opened a bit. Chris's eyes widened at his smirking brother's actions. He couldn't possibly have... no, it was too easy.

"Let me guess, I'll end up inside the house even though I crawl through the window."

Wyatt grinned, "Oh Chris you know me so well."

"You're such an asshole," Chris puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and headed towards the kitchen.

Wyatt, still grinning, followed Chris to find him rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

"I can have one of my servants make you something to eat if you're hungry-"

"No _fucking _thank you. I can make my own goddamn food without some demon spewing shit all over it," Chris snapped, taking out some bread and jelly before slamming the fridge door shut. "Where do you keep the peanut butter?"

Wyatt waved his hand without a word making a peanut butter jar appear on the table. Chris went about making a sandwich while Wyatt watched him the entire time.

"You know the whole intense staring is really creepy," Chris deadpanned while taking a huge bite out of his peanut butter and jelly.

"You know I don't care, right?"

Chris stopped his eating to give Wyatt a look and it took the blond a moment to register what the look was. It was sorrow.

"Yeah… I know."

Chris threw out the rest of his sandwich and without warning picked up the trashcan and hurled it at the window. Wyatt stood there stunned as the window shattered into pieces and Chris made a leap towards it.

Terrified that Chris might actually escape; Wyatt made a last minute attempt at pulling Chris back with his telekinesis.

Chris could almost taste freedom until he felt himself flying in the opposite direction he had intended. He shielded his head from impact as he came crashing down to the marble floor. Blood dribbled down his chin as he bit his lip in order to sustain the grunt threatening to escape his lips.

Anger filled his every being as he quickly fixed the window with a thought and knelt down next to Chris who was still disoriented from the fall.

Chris blinked his eyes a couple of times to rid himself of the stars floating around his head when he felt two hands wrap around his throat cutting off his air supply.

He tried to breathe, to say something, to do anything but Wyatt's hands only tightened and his surge of magical power left Chris feeling too weak to do anything. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw no trace of the human being he knew was still inside his brother. He only saw the cold source who did not allow intolerance and Chris was pretty sure his desperate attempt at escape was an act of intolerance.

"_Don't ever try that again_," Wyatt snarled, his icy blue gaze never leaving Chris's face. Chris nodded once, choking on air and was sure his face was turning blue.

Wyatt finally released his grip and Chris had never felt so grateful for oxygen before in his life. He gasped and took in plentiful gulps of air but his lungs still felt deprived and he could still feel Wyatt's grip on his neck even though it wasn't there anymore.

Wyatt felt a twinge of guilt looking at his younger brother trying to catch his breath but he didn't feel it for long. He had to let Chris know that if he tried to escape from him that there would be consequences to pay.

Still out of the anger and guilt Wyatt felt more betrayed than anything. How could Chris do this to him? He had given Chris everything and yet his brother still threw it back in his face in favor of complete strangers. Complete _fucking _strangers. Chris was all Wyatt had and he would be damned if gave him up. Whether Chris wanted it or not he would be with him. There was no way out of it and Wyatt had to make sure Chris knew that.

Chris's breathing finally returned to normal and he looked up at his brother with astonishment and hatred in his eyes. They said nothing to each other.

Chris picked himself up, stumbling slightly, and walked out of the kitchen without so much as a glance at his older brother.

_"Something for yourself? What are you talking about?" Wyatt questioned hysterically, desperate for a non-cryptic answer._

_ "Everything I have ever done with my life has been for you and for once I needed to do something for myself." Chris explained, tears filling his own eyes. Damn, he didn't want to cry._

_ "So this is your fucking answer, killing yourself?" Wyatt cried, betrayal filling his gut. "You're an idiot!"_

_ Chris laughed lightly as fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, "Yeah… I guess I am."_

_**(I BREAK PAGES. ;} )**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter. ^^;**

**Also, in case it wasn't clear before but in the flashback Chris was attempting suicide through starvation. He wanted to commit suicide without Wyatt noticing and he was hoping that Wyatt would write off his not eating as depression since this flashback is set a little after Piper's death.**


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while since my last update but I've been busy with life, you know how that tends to get in the way haha. Thanks for everyone who's sticking with me; I appreciate each and every one of my readers! 3**

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK.)**_

_Chris sat upright in the hospital bed, turning up the volume on the TV to the highest setting to further drive his point home to the doctor. He did not want to talk about it._

_ Dr. Peters sighed in defeat at her current patient, who couldn't be more fucking annoying if he tried. His green eyes were looking straight ahead of him, avoiding complete eye contact with her. His face was devoid of any emotion but Dr. Peters could tell he was being defiant by his posture. He wouldn't talk to her no matter what._

_ "Alright Chris, I'm gonna have someone do an EKG test on you to see if your heart is functioning properly. Is there anything else I can do for you in the meantime?" Dr. Peters said, looking at Chris expectantly but when she received no answer or an indication of him ever giving her one she left the room quietly. She strained her ears to catch any sign of acknowledgment from the brunette but the only sound to meet her ears was the voices on the TV._

Chris laid on the couch, the remote hanging loosely in one hand and his glazed eyes trying to focus on the flickering screen of the television. Over 1000 channels and nothing was on… well except for shows pledging their undying allegiance to Lord Wyatt but Chris doubted anyone actually watched that shit. He sure as hell didn't want to.

Dark orbs filled the dark room with little light but Chris paid them no mind. He didn't look up to the visitor and asked him sarcastically, "Is there any show on TV that doesn't have the phrase "Our wonderful Lord Wyatt.""

Wyatt smirked at Chris' comment and replied, "I don't think so… I have some old shows on DVD if you want me to bring them in."

Instead of the usual sarcastic, or hostile, reply Wyatt expected Chris said, "Can you really, cause that'd be great." Wyatt was surprised to see genuine interest on Chris' face.

"Do you still like _Scrubs_?"

"No, I simply decided I hate the show since you took over the world."

Ah, there was the sarcasm. Wyatt smiled slightly, "I'll have someone bring it over later."

"Thanks," Chris turned off the TV not being able to stand the endless praise of this new fucked up world. He sat up slowly, running a hand tiredly through his messy hair. He glanced warily at Wyatt but the blond was looking off somewhere.

It had been a week since Chris had been kidnapped by Wyatt and also since their fight. Well it was more one-sided honestly, considering Chris couldn't even fucking touch Wyatt without being choked. Chris had tried everything he could think of, he even shouted to his whitelighter but he realized after losing his voice from shouting that his whitelighter couldn't orb into the house or probably even hear his cries. Everything he did was in vain; Wyatt finally caught him. Chris had never known true panic till the day he realized this. He had even started to hyperventilate and Wyatt, sensing his panic, had come in to calm him down but of course that only made it worse. Chris had never felt more like a trapped animal before. He felt pathetic and useless and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Wyatt looked down at his younger brother. Chris' eyes were far away and his face was softened for once but it wasn't the kind of expression Wyatt wanted to see on Chris' face. It was a look of self-hatred and if anyone could relate with that it was Wyatt. When Wyatt had first decided he would become the Source he was filled with self-loathing. He felt as if he had turn his back on his family, especially his dead mother who had raised him in the whole good vs. evil concept and had died for that concept. His mother had given everything up for the never-ending fight; she had even left her own two sons to fend for themselves.

That very thing convinced Wyatt that this never-ending fight would end but not with the concept of good vs. evil but with the concept of power. He would use his power to save his future and more importantly Chris'. Chris was the only thing that ever mattered to him after his mother died. The only person he ever wanted. He needed Chris otherwise there was no point to anything.

"Did you want something or were you just popping by to say, "Hey how's life being my prisoner?"" Chris asked, getting up, and began shuffling his feet towards the kitchen.

"The latter," Wyatt replied.

"Well it's just fucking pleasant, thanks for asking."

Chris went over to the coffee machine, filling his mug to the brim with steaming hazelnut coffee. He took a tentative sip and smiled slightly at the taste.

Wyatt smiled, watching Chris. He was glad to see a smile on his brother's face, a rare sight these days.

"I also came by to ask if you wanted anything," Wyatt said.

Chris was about to reply with something stupid but closed his mouth in favor of actually thinking the offer over.

"Yeah, could you bring me something to read and a laptop?"

Wyatt frowned, "Why do you need a laptop?"

"I want to write a book called _Life: Trapped_. It'll be a bestseller," Chris deadpanned, taking another sip out of his mug and sat on top of the counter top since he was tired of standing.

"Why do you really want it?"

Chris sighed dramatically, "Okay you got me I wanted to update my_ facebook_ status to "I'm a witch lol." Can you imagine what people would say? The scandal."

"I'll bring you a book but not a laptop, what book do you want?" Wyatt ignored Chris' comment.

Chris took another sip of his coffee before responding, "_Harry Potter_."

Wyatt looked at him, "Are you fucking serious?"

"I actually am," Chris, said seriously, "I happen to like books about magic."

"It's not real-"

"It's _not_? Jesus Christ Wyatt way to ruin my fucking childhood. Now I'm scarred for life!" Chris interrupted, throwing in hand movements to emphasize his outburst.

Wyatt, ignoring Chris' sarcastic comment once again, inquired, "Why do you want to read _Harry Potter_?"

Chris shrugged, "I dunno. Nothing else comes to mind and I haven't exactly been to _Barnes & Noble_ lately to find any new books."

"You could go anywhere you want if you would just stop resisting me," Wyatt said, his eyes narrowing into slits as he thought about it.

Chris' typical playfulness left him as he snapped, "Don't go there."

"Why the _fuck_ not? You know as well as I do that it's just a matter of time before you realize that you were meant to be with me. I just hope sooner than later for your sake," Wyatt snarled, anger boiling up inside him.

Chris set his mug on the counter, hopped it himself and walked right up to Wyatt till he was a mere two feet away from him. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

Blue eyes alight with rage, Wyatt backhanded Chris across the face and the brunette seemed stunned for a moment before regaining his composure and squaring up to Wyatt. "Do_ not_ talk to me like that," Wyatt growled, his words practically egging Chris on and just like he expected Chris tried to telekinetically throw Wyatt across the room. Luckily Wyatt was ready for it. He managed to stop himself being thrown across the room by sheer force of will and only skidded back a couple of feet.

Wyatt retaliated by throwing Chris across the room telekinetically and unlike him Chris wasn't prepared for it. The brunette flew backward and his head connected with the counter. An undignified yelp escaped his lips and the room spun as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

He heard a roaring sound and barely made out Wyatt's words over it. Wyatt said something about not wanting to fight and then the rest tuned out to Chris. He felt a pair of strong arms support his back and soon after a soft wetness caress his lips. Disorientated, it took him a moment to realize that Wyatt was kissing him and he weakly tried to push the older boy off but Wyatt easily overpowered him. He laid him gently on the ground and continued to move his lips against Chris' own protesting ones. The room continued to tilt on its axis and Chris felt sick to his stomach, for multiple reasons.

His arms were pushing Wyatt but after a minute of trying, Wyatt pinned his hands down so he couldn't resist. He hated to admit that a sick, _fucked_ up part of him was enjoying Wyatt being so gentle with him. Ever since he turned Wyatt had been anything but gentle and the thought of all the things Wyatt had done to Chris before overwhelmed. He felt a prickling sensation at the back of his eyes and blinked back the tears threatening to cascade down his face. He wouldn't cry, especially not in front of Wyatt.

The blond stopped kissing him and Chris gasped for air, forgetting to breathe during the kiss. "Chris I love you so much and you continue to push me away, why can't you just choose me?" Wyatt asked and he sounded so fucking vulnerable. Chris' vision was finally starting to fix itself and he could see Wyatt's face. It was twisted in pain and nervousness. Nervous that Chris would continue to reject him and in pain from all the times Chris had caused him pain. Maybe it was Chris' fault Wyatt had ended up like this, maybe he was the real monster because this man on top of him couldn't possibly be when he looked… looked so_ human_.

"I-I don't know," Chris stuttered out, confused and wanting nothing more than to see that looked wiped off of Wyatt's face. It hurt to see him like that and it was making it difficult to differentiate between the Source and _his _Wyatt. If he couldn't tell the difference anymore than what did he actually know? Maybe everything he knew was wrong and he was just some delusional kid. He needed this differentiating, he needed something that he knew was real because everything seemed like a dream at that moment and he was just floating. He needed to be brought back down to Earth.

Wyatt looked genuinely shocked at Chris' response. He was expecting anger, sarcasm and more anger but not confusion and certainly not that answer. Maybe Chris was finally coming back to him, maybe he was finally realizing that he never should've left him in the first place. Wyatt couldn't help but feel hopeful but he was brought out of his daze when he heard Chris whimper, "My head hurts."

He looked down to his younger brother and slowly climbed off of him. He helped Chris into a sitting position and noticed that back of Chris' hair matted with blood. Wyatt quickly put his hands to the back of Chris' head and the familiar golden glow lit his fingertips. Chris' head healed in a matter of seconds and Wyatt couldn't help but notice that his healing only ever worked when healing Chris, never anyone else. He thought he had given up that power when he became the Source but he could still heal because of Chris. Chris was the only thing that brought some of the old him back and he still hadn't decided whether or not that was a good thing.

Chris shakily stood up, unfamiliar emotions swirling around inside him, and announced, "I'm gonna go lay down," in a voice just as shaky as his standing.

He began walking away, expecting Wyatt to follow him or even attack him again but the blond flamed out when Chris' back was turned. Chris didn't know if he was relieved or not, all he knew was that he felt sick to his stomach and he actually did need to lay down.

_"Hi Chris, I'm Dr. Berkley. I'm the hospital's psychiatrist. I have a few questions for you if don't mind me asking," Dr. Berkley smiled warmly and Chris returned the gesture with his own uninterested look._

_ Upon receiving no reply Dr. Berkley kept talking as if Chris had answered, "So I'm never one to beat around the bush so I'll just get right to it, why did you try to kill yourself Chris?"_

_ "Why do you think?" Chris replied, a challenge underlying his words and Dr. Berkley merely smirked at it._

_ "I would say it's because your mother died about 3 months ago."_

"_Gee aren't you just the fucking brightest doctor here?" Chris replied but Dr. Berkley ignored the comment._

_ "Do you think your mother wants you to commit suicide?" She questioned._

"_Please don't," Chris groaned, "That's so cliché. Can't you be more original?"_

_ Dr. Berkley smiled, "I wasn't doing the whole routine. I was merely asking about your mother. I don't know her; maybe she does want you to commit suicide, how the hell would I know?"_

_ "I think that was the farthest thing from my mother's mind when she slowly bled out on the kitchen floor," Chris nastily remarked, not showing his own horror at what he had just said._

_ Dr. Berkley didn't miss a beat, "I think the same. But you know just because your mother's dead, doesn't mean you are too."_

_ Chris looked at her, "Lady, just shut the _fuck_ up."_

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK.)**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! =) Again sorry for the delay, but I hope everyone had a great New Years!**


	5. Pancakes

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I always smile when I see them in my mail inbox. =)**

_**(I'M A PAGE BREAK.)**_

Chris was startled awake by the insistent poking of his cheek. His green eyes shot open as they tried focused on the too bright room.

"The fuck…" he grumbled under his breath and turned on his side to keep his eyes from burning.

"Good, I thought you were dead," A voice stated blandly and as Chris tried to locate the sound of the voice he found he was tangled up in a mess of bed sheets.

"Who are you," Chris asked in between frustrated attempts of freeing himself from the white blankets. When he finally managed to untangle himself he saw two annoyed brown eyes glaring at him from an odd angle. Chris realized that he was hanging upside down and that's why his intruder was at an odd angle.

"Bianca," the girl replied, flipping her obnoxiously long, brown hair over her shoulders, "and you're Chris Halliwell, right?"

Chris up righted himself in bed and waited a moment as all the blood that had rushed to his head slowly rushed back to the other parts of his body. He blinked a couple of times before replying, "That depends, are you here to kill me or fuck me?"

Bianca's eyes creased in anger and her shoulders tensed as she clenched her fists at her side. It looked as if she was about to jump on Chris and strangle him but slowly her fists unclenched and her posture became more relaxed. "I haven't decided yet."

"Good, let me know when you do," Chris stood up fixing his askew t-shirt and walked off. The carpeted floor irritated the bottom of his feet and he was glad once he reached the wooden floor of the foyer.

"You're not going to even ask what I'm doing in your house?" Bianca followed him, annoyance never leaving her face although it was beginning to mix a bit with astonishment.

"Nope," Chris said. "Do you want some pancakes or something?"

He weaved his way around furniture until he finally passed the dining room table and walked through the door leading to the kitchen. Bianca followed shortly behind him, her tan skin glowing eerily in the dim-lit room. Her eyes never left Chris as he walked about the kitchen, collecting ingredients to make some pancakes.

"It's three in the afternoon."

Chris looked at her bewildered and walked backwards to check the clock himself.

"Ah, so it is…" He shrugged and went back to the counter. "So do you want some or not, cause I could easily inhale eight of these by myself."

Bianca shook her head and Chris shrugged once more, not caring at all about the girl's decision.

"You're not very careful, are you?"

"Huh?" Chris whirled around to face Bianca with a spoon already in his hand. Bianca was glaring at him slightly, but otherwise she looked completely relaxed as she casually leaned against the island counter. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "I could be a demon for all you know and was sent here to kidnap you to get to Lord Wyatt."

Chris seemed to ponder the statement before saying, "You could… but on the other hand I know you're not a demon because for one thing you wouldn't have bothered to wake me up, you either would have already shimmered out with me or drove an athame through my heart. I also know you're working for Wyatt."

"How do you know that?"

Chris smiled, "You said _Lord_ Wyatt. Only his servants call him that and those who fear him. So you're either his servant or you're deathly afraid of him."

Bianca flipped her hair over her shoulders, as she smiled crudely, "Can't I be both?"

"Possibly except that you're not treating me like fucking royalty right now so you obviously aren't afraid of him enough to kiss my ass. If you did kiss my ass though, that'd be pleasant as well," Chris smirked, as he turned his back to finish stirring the pancake batter.

He felt the familiar, cold, metal pressed against his neck and the warm breath of Bianca's on his neck. She twisted the knife slightly so that it wasn't cutting his skin but was enough of a warning to let him know he shouldn't move. "Careful," she whispered. "If I kill you then whose ass am I going to kiss?"

Chris smiled and said, "You could still kiss my ass, just try not to get your disgusting lipstick on it."

Chris saw Bianca's knuckles whiten as her grip on the knife tightened and he actually thought she was going to do it until she swiftly lowered her arm, pocketed the knife in the side of her boot and walked away from him. He looked down to his batter and was surprised to see his hand shaking slightly. Hiding his nervousness he blurted out a question, "So what are you doing here then?"

"I was here to drop some stuff off, I left it in the living room," Bianca replied, nodding her head in the direction of the door. "I was going to hand it to you personally but I wanted to make sure you were alive first before I did."

Chris snorted, "Imagine handing a dead person something, now that's just rude."

Bianca ignored him and sat down on one of the stools. Her attention turned to her fingernails and Chris held back the question he wanted to ask by biting his tongue. He had a habit of always asking questions he didn't want to know the answers to.

He turned the knob on the stove to high, placing a flat pan on top of it and then poured some of the pancake batter onto the pan. "You're here to make sure I don't escape, aren't you?" Chris asked the question more quietly then he intended and his confidence diminished at Bianca's answer. "Yes."

Chris didn't say anything more and focused on making pancake after pancake. Once he had made a huge mound of seven pancakes or so he went about the kitchen getting butter, syrup and silverware.

Once his pancakes were sufficiently buttered, cut and lathered with syrup he sat down at the island-counter right next to Bianca and began shoveling the food into his mouth, not realizing how hungry he was. Bianca ignored him and he, in return, ignored her existence. At least, he tried to but with Bianca's exhibitionist outfit it was hard to ignore her.

Her clothes were made entirely of black leather and the laced up tank top she was wearing was low cut enough for Chris to see more than just a little bit of cleavage. Her pants gripped her hips tightly and made her slim thighs stand out. The only thing that did not appeal to Chris was the carefully tucked knife in Bianca's black, high-heeled boots.

"If you're going to stare I'm going to charge you money," Bianca deadpanned, her gaze never diverting from her manicured nails.

Chris choked on his pancakes before spluttering a reply, "Yes, because a prisoner in his own home has money on him."

Bianca turned to look at him, a confused expression gracing her features, "What are you talking about? We're not at your house."

Puzzled, he rebutted, "I'm pretty sure this is the Halliwell manor. I've only lived in it for 16 years of my life."

Bianca's confusion turned into a look of pity. "Chris… this isn't the Halliwell manor. I don't even think we're in San Francisco anymore."

Chris' forkful of warm pancake stopped halfway to his mouth as he lowered it slowly to his plate where it landed with a small clatter. Realization dawned on him and embarrassment took hold of his emotions. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid, of course Wyatt wouldn't have taken him back to the Halliwell manor, it would be the first place the Resistance would think to look for him. He had taken him to a different place and cast a spell on it to make it resemble Chris' home in order to trick him. In case he somehow got in contact with a member of the resistance he would tell them he was being held captive at the Manor instead of the real place he was being held. It was an ingenious plan and it filled Chris with betrayal. Wyatt had tricked him and Chris was too stupid to figure it out.

Chris ran a hand through his brown locks in irritation, looking away from Bianca's pitiful expression. He muttered something under his breath, incoherent to both occupants of the room and without warning, picked up his nearly empty plate and threw it against the wall. It shattered upon impact and stained the wall with butter and syrup. Bianca didn't flinch at the act or even seem to care about Chris' sudden rage.

"WYATT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER, GET THE _FUCK_ DOWN HERE NOW!" Chris hollered at the top of his lungs, anger coursing through his veins so hot that he completely forgot about Bianca, who sat there in silence.

Black and blue lights filled the room and once Wyatt fully materialized Chris didn't waste any time attacking his brother. He swung at Wyatt, who at the last second caught Chris' fist and shoved the brunette to the floor. Chris struggled underneath Wyatt's grasp but the blond was not letting up. Wyatt glanced up to Bianca who watched the whole spectacle with wide eyes.

Wyatt uttered one word but that one word sent a shiver up Bianca's spine, "Leave." Bianca cast one last look at the struggling brunette before shimmering out.

Wyatt turned back to Chris whose green eyes contained nothing but hatred. "Don't ever try that again in front of someone else or I will have to punish you," Wyatt warned but Chris only spit in Wyatt's face.

Blind rage took over Wyatt as he lifted Chris off the ground and threw him across the room. Chris landed ungraciously on the other side of the kitchen, pain shooting up his spine upon impact. An energy ball materialized in Wyatt's hand and tossed it mercilessly at the younger boy who cried out in pain as it scorched his skin. Wyatt tossed another one and Chris cried out again as he felt the skin on his arm burn off and the smell of burning flesh made him nauseous.

Wyatt walked slowly over to Chris, a dark lighter's bow appearing in his hands. Fear filled Chris as he scampered off the floor and ran into the other room, the dark lighter's arrow missing him by inches. His heart pounded in his chest as he quickly hid himself behind the couch before Wyatt had a chance to see where he went. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and the pain in his arm and back threatened to make him pass out. The sound of heavy boots reached his ears and Chris held his breath, fearing Wyatt might even hear that. His heartbeat echoed in his ears and lightheadedness took over his thoughts. The room spun before him and before he knew it his eyelids slipped shut as he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Wyatt heard the heavy thump and walked towards the sound, anger still fueling him. His bow was raised, ready to be shot at a moment's notice. He walked to the back of the couch, ready for anything… except for the sight of his younger brother lying on the ground unconscious. His anger depleted as quickly as air let out of a balloon and his bow disappeared in a puff of smoke. Horror set in at what he had just done and he quickly fell to his knees, his hands glowing. The wounds on Chris' body disappeared and relief filled Wyatt as he saw Chris' green irises.

Chris blinked and sat up. He swiveled his head around the room and terror seized him when he spotted Wyatt. He backed away from his older brother, who looked nothing but relieved and guilty, his heart hammering at a quickened pace.

"Chris…" Wyatt started but Chris stopped him short, "Get away from me."

Wyatt didn't show how much Chris' comment hurt him but continued to cover up his pain, "I-I didn't mean to." He reached his hand out towards Chris, wanting nothing more than to brush his hand loving against Chris' pale cheek.

Chris flinched and back away further while screaming, "I said get _away_ from me!" He clambered to his feet and ran to the other side of the room, the farthest point away from Wyatt.

Wyatt's own heart seemed to stop at the command even with the knowledge that Chris was only saying that because he was afraid.

"Chris you don't mean that," Wyatt said in a low voice, getting up slowly, "I'm your brother-"

"You are not my brother," Chris yelled abhorrently. "You are not him so don't try and say you are you _sick fuck_!" Hysteria took hold of Chris as he began to hyperventilate with tears streaming down his face.

Wyatt crossed the room quickly and grabbed Chris. He hugged him to his chest tightly as the brunette screamed bloody murder at him and tried to wrench himself away from the blond. Wyatt stroked Chris' hair in a soothing manner and soon Chris' resistance became unbearable sobbing as his pent up emotions finally poured out. Never once during his captivity did Chris ever cry. He came close to it once, when Wyatt had kissed him, but never did he actually shed a tear. Chris' indifferent attitude had left him blind to his own emotions. He never realized how truly broken he was until now.

He continued to sob into Wyatt's shirt, crying his heart out while Wyatt kept stroking his hair in an attempt to calm down his younger brother. Wyatt stared down lovingly at Chris, trying not to think about the reason as to why Chris was sobbing. Under his breath he mumbled a sleeping spell and Chris' crying stopped as he slumped forward into Wyatt's arms asleep. Wyatt smiled slightly; he picked Chris up into his arms and dark-orbed them into Chris' bedroom. Gently laying him down, Wyatt pulled the blankets over Chris' small body. He looked at his little brother's face, peaceful but with tears still streaking his cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and smiled once again at his sleeping brother. He leaned forward to kiss him tenderly on the lips and whispered into Chris' ear, "I'm sorry," and flamed out, leaving Chris alone in the house once more.

_Wyatt sat in the waiting room of the hospital, tapping his foot nervously against the gray, carpeted floors. Today was the day of Chris' release from the hospital. Victor was supposed to come too but had some important business to attend to and unfortunately couldn't make it. The aunts, uncles and cousins couldn't come either on account of school and work and of course Leo wouldn't come. Wyatt hadn't even bothered to ask him to come. He never came to anything of Chris' nor did he even give a fuck and Wyatt was sure that the presence of his father would only upset Chris further and diminish any psychological progress he had made in the hospital. Wyatt looked towards the clock, a frown lining his features as he realized he had been waiting for almost two hours now._

_ "Mr. Halliwell?" A voice brought Wyatt out of his thoughts and he turned to face Dr. Berkley, Chris' psychologist. _

_ "Is Chris ready to be released?" Wyatt asked excited. _

_Dr. Berkley looked sadly down at Wyatt before saying; "I would like to keep Christopher here for now."_

_ "What? Why?" Wyatt questioned indignant. _

"_Your brother has not made much progress while being here… even though he talks more freely now I can still sense that he is resisting me and isn't giving me the whole truth. I feel that he may still be suicidal and I do not want to send him home in that condition," Dr. Berkley answered. Wyatt remained quiet after Dr. Berkley's answer and his wide eyes showed his fear and worry for his little brother._

_ Dr. Berkley realizing Wyatt wasn't going to speak continued, "Unfortunately I am only allowed to keep a 72 hour hold on him for he is physically healthy now. I do need his guardian's consent to keep him here though. Can you get in touch with your grandfather and relay this information to him?"_

_ Wyatt nodded, not entirely listening to Dr. Berkley, and hazily reached for his cell phone. The call was a blur to him and the only thing he remembered from the conversation was handing the phone to Dr. Berkley so that Victor could give his consent personally. Dr. Berkeley handed the phone back to Wyatt after the call ended and told him he could visit Chris if he wanted to. Wyatt nodded again and followed her out of the waiting room. He could remember hearing the hushed voices from other people behind him and he couldn't help but feel that some of them were talking about him and his suicidal little brother._

_**(I'M A PAGE BREAK.)**_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. =)**

**By the way even though Chris said he lived in the Manor for 16 years he is actually 17 going on 18. He left the Manor at 16 to join the resistance. **

**Also I know in the original storyline for Charmed Bianca is a hired gun sent to kill Chris but ends up falling in love with him but since Wyatt actually wants Chris in this story I changed Bianca's role. I hope no one minds.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
